gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sawed-Off Shotgun
$960 (Purchased in Las Venturas) $600 (TLAD; Gun van) $300 (GTA V) $270 (Bronze medal discount) $255 (Silver medal discount) $225 (Gold medal discount) Free (GTA Online; RSC) |unlock = Doberman (GTA San Andreas) Clean and Serene (TLAD) Mr. Philips (GTA V) Social Club sign-up (GTA Online) |related = Stubby Shotgun Double Barrel Shotgun Pump Shotgun |origin = U.S.A (GTA V) |caliber = 12 gauge (GTA V; Original version) 2 gauge (GTA V; Enhanced version) |firemode = Semi-Auto (GTA San Andreas & TLAD) Pump-Action (GTA V) |reticle = Generic (GTA San Andreas & TLAD) Shotgun (GTA V) |anim = Gun Large (HD Universe) |flags = }} ---- }} |filename = SAWNOFF SHOTGUN (TLAD; File note) EPISODIC_6 (TLAD; File name) SAWNOFFSHOTGUN (GTA V) sawnoff (GTA V, Model name) SAWNOFF (GTA V, Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Sawed-off Shotgun, also known as the Sawn-off Shotgun, is a Shotgun available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Shrewsbury in Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the gun is based on a 12 Gauge with a shorter gun barrel and often a shorter or deleted stock, compared to a standard shotgun. The weapon comes with wooden detailings and twin barrels, able to hold two shells at once. ''The Lost and Damned'' In The Lost and Damned, the gun is based on a sawed-off 12-Gauge , with two hammers and two triggers, which is also known as the . The general appearance of the weapon is roughly the same as the GTA San Andreas rendition, only with better details and an enlarged stock. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Sawed-off Shotgun is based on a shortened version of a , which, at the same time, shares the same details of the receiver with the Pump Shotgun of the same game, only without a stock, a traditional pump handle and, as expected, a shorter barrel. The Sawed-off Shotgun can hold eight shells at once, an inaccurate capacity for a weapon of its type (its correct capacity would be 2+1 shells). The Sawed-off Shotgun somewhat partially resembles the Pump-Action Shotgun featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. This is because the Serbu Super Shorty was designed as a compact version of both the Ithaca 37 "Stakeout" and Mossberg 590. The Mossberg 590 was also designed to replace the Ithaca 37. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Despite being a shotgun, it is held like a Pistol and the player can even sprint while holding it. It is double barreled and can fire two shells before a rather lengthy reload. At hitman level, the player can dual wield it and fire four shells instead. With hitman skill and unlimited ammo, the Sawn-off Shotgun is almost as powerful as a Rocket Launcher, as it will blow up a car with about six shells and a helicopter with about 24. It can also easily move vehicle wrecks, and therefore is a good choice to push wrecks into a garage. GTA San Andreas Overview |file_fire_rate = |file_range = |file_ammo = 2 |file_reload_speed = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = Poor/Gangster: 200 RPM 'Hitman' skill: 400 RPM |observed_ammo = 2 shells |observed_reload_mechanism = Break-Action |observed_reload_speed = }} ''The Lost and Damned'' The Sawn-off Shotgun holds two shells per reload and has a short effective range, but it is very powerful at close ranges. This can be used to instantly set a vehicle on fire by shooting the rear tires. This weapon is usually a one-hit kill at close range, but at a bit further ranges, it might take two hits or more. Being a compact weapon, it can be used while riding motorcycles to perform drive-bys. The weapon takes 3-4 seconds to reload another two shells, but if the player releases the firing button and presses it again, they can shoot again in a second, which is useful for quick assaults and in the early stages of the game. It is also an excellent choice for enemy bikers as well, as both the rider and the bike will be heavily exposed and a few shots can either kill the occupant/s or set them aflame with the bike's flaming engine when damaged enough. TLAD Overview |file_fire_rate = 1233 |file_range = 35 / 115 |file_ammo = 2 |file_reload_speed = 1001 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Lethal (Close range) |observed_fire_rate = 75 RPM 140 RPM 50 RPM 50 RPM |observed_ammo = 2 independent shells |observed_reload_mechanism = Break-Action |observed_reload_speed = 1 second }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sawed-off shotgun benefits from the highest damage per pellet of all shotguns, being 40. If the player manages to hit a target with all eight pellets, the player can score an exceptional 320 damage per shot. This makes one-hit kills very easy to obtain within its effective range. This is offset, however, by a mediocre fire rate of 70 rounds per minute, making firing follow-up shots more difficult against enemies using fast-firing weapons. Compared to other shotguns, the effective range is lower, making pellets hit a target at medium range more difficult. On the other hand, however, the high damage per pellet makes scoring a one-hit kill easier than on other shotguns, as fewer pellets are required to attain a one-hit kill - the player can one-hit kill weak NPCs once four pellets hit a target, and destroy a bulletproof armor with five pellets. Another drawback is that the weapon cannot mount any attachment. This is not a large drawback, as the weapon's eight-round capacity is effective enough, the accuracy is quite good, although it cannot benefit from the effects of a flashlight. Just like its previous iteration, the Sawed-Off Shotgun can be used for drive-by, albeit in a limited range of vehicles, namely motorcycles. At short range, the sawed-off shotgun is among the most powerful weapons to use, as the pellet spread and high damage allow the player to easily kill a driver or a pedestrian, and deal serious damage to a vehicle. In conclusion, the Sawed-Off Shotgun is a very powerful weapon, but only in its effective range. At medium range, the short weapon range makes other weapons such as submachine guns more effective. GTA V Overview (x8) (x8) (x8) (x8) |file_fire_rate = 1 |file_range = 40 / 131 |file_ammo = 8 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 70 RPM 36-45 RPM 50 RPM |observed_ammo = 8 shells |observed_reload_mechanism = Pump handle |observed_reload_speed = 1.76 seconds |rsc_image = SawedOffShotgun-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Gallery In-game model Sawn-offShotgun-GTASA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Sawn-OffShotgun-TLAD.png|''The Lost and Damned'' SawedOffShotgun-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Sawed-Off Shotgun on Rockstar Games Social Club. (Grand Theft Auto V) HUD icons Sawn-offShotgun-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Sawn-OffShotgun-TLAD-icon.png|''The Lost and Damned'' SawnOffShotgun-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'' SawedoffShotgun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. FPS Gallery SawedOffShotgun-GTAV-Holding.png|Holding SawedOffShotgun-GTAV-Aiming.png|Aiming SawedOffShotgun-GTAV-IronSights.png|Down the sights SawedOffShotgun-GTAV-Reloading.png|Reloading SawnOffShotgunGGMF-GTAV.png|Gilded Gun Metal Finish on the Sawed-Off Shotgun. Artworks & Screenshots JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Artwork of Johnny Klebitz on his Hexer with the Sawn-off Shotgun. JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Ditto, without the Hexer. Sawed-OffShotgun-TLAD-DriveBy.jpg|Johnny Klebitz attacking a Taxi with a Sawn-off-Shotgun. Action-Reaction (deadbeats clubhouse inside).jpg|Johnny with his Sawn-off Shotgun. SawnOffShotgun-GTAV.jpg|Franklin holding the Sawed-Off Shotgun. SawedOffShotgun-GTAV-AmmuNation.JPG|The Sawed-Off Shotgun at Ammu-Nation. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *East Los Santos, Los Santos - On the roof of The Pig Pen. *Ganton, Los Santos - Available inside the Johnson House upon spraying over all 100 Gang Tags. *Ocean Docks, Los Santos - Inside a train trailer. Initially, this one appears unobtainable as it is only possible to jump inside the trailer at an exact angle; more easily, it is obtainable by driving a car between the platform and the boxcar creating a bridge to get the sawed-off shotgun, or using a motorcycle/bike, which can get Carl inside if he exits right onto the trailer. *Vinewood, Los Santos - Between two studios. *Palomino Creek, Red County - Behind the wall opposite of Jazz Mags, in front of a door of a house. *Whitewood Estates, Las Venturas - Behind the Sindacco Abattoir. *Redsands West, Las Venturas - Behind a dumpster in the alley south of the Xoomer gas station, east of the Las Venturas Bandits Stadium. *Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas - Atop a building south of the curvy road servicing the Las Venturas Airport. *Extremely rarely, criminal pedestrians may spawn with the Sawn-off Shotgun instead of the Pistol during the Burglary missions to confront CJ if he makes too much noise and is detected. This is the only instance when NPCs use this weapon in GTA San Andreas. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Given to the player at the beginning of the game, with 100 rounds of total ammunition for it. *Can be bought at Terry's gun van for $600, plus $5 for each two shells. *Available at the player's safehouses after completing 10 Gang Wars. *Seen during the mission Buyer's Market. It can be found behind cover when escaping from the building and the cops. *One can call Jim and ask for one (until the mission Was It Worth It?). *Used by the Angels of Death during the missions they are featured (or gang wars, if they are the targets). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be purchased from Ammu-Nation, for $300. *Near the O'Neil Ranch. *At the porch of a old wooden house, western Grand Senora Desert. *Behind the police station in Vespucci, going upstairs. *San Chianski Mountain Range - on the ground next to a rail cabin. *On the second floor of the O'Neil's meth lab, in one of the rooms. *At The Range, there is one near the toilets. Grand Theft Auto Online *Available at Ammu-Nation for free after the player links a Rockstar Games Social Club account, which is required to start the game. Trivia General *As its name implies, the Sawn-off Shotgun is usually produced by home-made modification of a standard shotgun. In countries where firearms and ammunition are rare due to legal restrictions or high price, criminals are known to convert legal or stolen hunting weapons into concealable weapons, even modifying non-firearm weapons such as s. However, Sawn-off Shotguns are not always home-made, as they will be individually produced by factories as well. *The weapon also makes an appearance in , and , other games by Rockstar Games. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Oddly, if looked upon closely while firing the sawn-off shotgun, it ejects shells after every shot. This would not happen in real life, as the shotgun depicted in-game is a break action, and the shells would stay in the chamber and would need to be manually removed. *Oddly enough, the Sawn-off Shotgun has increasing strafe speeds defined for the player's proficiency with the weapon, like all two handed weapons and unlike the other single handed weapons. ''The Lost and Damned'' *The name "Sawn-off Shotgun" is quite confusing, because "Sawn-off" or "Sawed-off" is a term to refer a shotgun which the barrel is shortened to increase the spread, even it is an automatic or pump action shotgun. Usually, break-action Sawn-off Shotguns are referred to as "Lupara", especially by the Sicilian Mafia. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the enhanced version, when viewed in First-Person View, the markings on the gun read "2G Paspe", which could be interpretated as "2 gauge". Theoretically, a 2-gauge shell would require a 2-inch-diameter (51 mm) bore. Weapons like the have this kind of cartridge. It is probably a developer mistake or that it is supposed to be "12 gauge" (with the "1" apparently hidden by the weapon's bolt). *In the original (PS3/Xbox 360) editions of the game, it is possible to use this weapon for drive-bys in a Bus. It is unknown whether this is intentional or the result of a bug, as it is the only large vehicle where this is possible. This feature was removed in the enhanced edition. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, the player can buy the "Is It Quiet?" painting for the Master Penthouse, which depicts a Sawn-Off Shotgun similar to previous renditions, but much realistic. The text "Detta är inte en hagelvegär" roughly translates to "This is not a shotgun", which appears to be grammatically incorrect. See Also *Double Barreled Shotgun - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto Online counterpart, whose rendition in Online is very similar to the TLAD Sawed-off Shotgun. Navigation }} de:Abgesägte Schrotflinte es:Escopeta recortada fi:Katkaistu haulikko pl:Obrzyn pt:Escopeta de Cano Cerrado Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA IV Category:Shotguns Category:GTA V Exclusives Category:Weapons manufactured by Shrewsbury